1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a driving method thereof. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting display device), a projection device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a power storage device, a memory device, a semiconductor circuit, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film has attracted attention. Such a transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using a zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, a technique in which oxide semiconductors with different electron affinities (or conduction band minimum states) are stacked to increase the carrier mobility of a transistor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 3 and 4).
In recent years, demand for an integrated circuit in which transistors and the like are integrated with high density has risen with reductions in the size and weight of an electronic device. In addition, the productivity of a semiconductor device including an integrated circuit is required to be improved.